godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Ah-An
Dan Ah-An is a student in Apricot Flower High School, a school that stratifies based Charyeok talents, 17 years after RagnarÖk. She is placed in Peony Class, a class for those talented in Charyeok. She is one of the four Divine Kings in the school, the strongest students there. Appearance Ah-An is a pretty teen with short purple hair, dark eyes and a beauty spot under her left eye. She has mostly been seen wearing her school uniform, of which her shirt shrinks when she is utilising her Charyeok. Ah-An walks with a crutch, due to an accident in her infancy that crippled her. Personality She is protective of her brother and easily irritated. She is fairly confident and sometimes can be seen as arrogant. She exhibited signs of inferiority complex towards her brother Dan Mo-Ri, especially after Dan Mo-Ri almost won the preliminary. This turned out to be false, since all she wanted was for Dan Mo-Ri to never using his powers and becoming a wanted criminal in the process (since he is the dreaded Demon King Jin Mo-Ri). History Plot Abilities Dan Ah-An is one of the most talented student in her school. Her level is seven, the highest among the four kings.Chapter 309 She also uses martial arts to enhance her fighting skills, although style or school is still unknown.Chapter 313 She can, at risk of endangering her life, increase her overall capabilities by not taking her medicines. *'Superhuman Strength': her punch is powerful enough to crush the ground and create shockwave.Chapter 309 *'Superhuman Endurance': After being struck by lightning from Sunny, twice, Ah-An still fight without break, only stopping when Dan Mo-Ri told her to.Chapter 313 * Superhuman Stamina: Despite being anemic, Ah-An still fight the first half of preliminaries, only stopping when Dan Mo-Ri told her to.Chapter 313 *'Superhuman Speed': She shows incredible speed during preliminary and her training, although not to the same extent as her brother. Charyeok The Princes of Natak: Regarded as the ultimate charyeok of the era, it takes the form of War Deities charged with exterminating the enemies of Heavenly Realm. At first Ah-An only used Lot, the second brother,Chapter 312 but during the fight With Jung Mo-Ri, she managed to contract all three princes.Chapter 325 * Physical Enhancement: It is implied that using Lot increased her overall physical capabilities, since she told her brother that she managed to close the time gap between them by using it. *'Elemental Manipulation': The Three Brothers each commanded great ability in creation and control of elements, which Dan Ah-An has at her disposal. **'Terrakinesis': Ability of Ardun, the first crown prince, it allows Dan Ah-An to create and control the earth (Soil, rock, etc). The first time she manifested this ability, she trapped Jung Mo-Ri's leg using rocks. **'Cyrokinesis': Lot's power mainly lies in creation and control of ice-based construct.Chapter 311 Dan Ah-An mainly use this to freeze her disabled left leg and move normally for a time.Chapter 309 It is implied that she had to enter direct contract to create this effect.Chapter 310 She can also create trails of ice on ground that she touch with her limbs that travels to the opponent's legs, protect parts of her body by shielding it with layer of ice, and imbue her strikes with ice to enhance its power.Chapter 324 **'Geo-Thermokinesis': Jwala's main ability, it allows Ah-An to create and control magma/lava. She burned Jung Mo-Ri's left arm and unleashed a large wave of lava during their fight. **'Thermal Manipulation': A derivative of her ice manipulation, she can also manipulate the temperature of the Ice that she created. So far she created an Ice with temperature of -100°C. It is unknown if she can achieve the same effect using magma. Techniques Martial Arts *'Neck Crack': Ah-An use an elaborate form of neck crack, in which she hold her opponent's body and use the force of her own body swing to snap the neck. It results in her swinging into the air while the opponent's neck twisted. She used it on Jwa-Woo. Chapter 313 Charyeok Techniques * Ice Shield: Ah-An can create an ice petal-like construct as a shield to block physical or charyeok attack. * Ice Spear: Ah-An can create a spear made of ice as ranged-weapon. * Ice Thorns: By a simple wave of hand, Ah-An can create whip/thorn made of ice. * Ice Carnation: She can create a flower-shaped ice construct that create white mist that obsecure the opponent's vision. Gallery Dan Ah-An close-up.jpg Ice Carnation.png Ah-An using all three princes on Jung Mo-Ri.png Dan Ah-An full power.png Trivia *Her self-styled title, Aokiji, seems to be a shout-out to One Piece. *She seems to be a foil to Jin Tae-Jin, being an adopted younger sister of Dan Mo-Ri who is also highly talented (albeit inexperienced) in charyeok, While Jin Tae-Jin was the adoptive Grandfather who mastered his martial art to whole new level. Both are Jin/Dan's reason to fight in the tournament. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:Strength Group Category:Four Divine Kings Category:Apricot Flower High School